The Other Side of the Story
by VioletGleek15
Summary: Klaine:I will not finish this and just to warn you: The first chapter is the only good one.
1. Chapter 1

The Other Side of the Story

Description: Klaine- What was going on in Blaine's mind when he broke Kurt's heart?

Disclaimer: I do not own glee, sadly.

This is my first fanfic, I hope you guys like it!

Blaine felt like a jerk. How could he do that to Kurt? Why couldn't he take his own advice in the first place and have the courage to tell Kurt how he really felt about him? And now he's made a fool of himself in front of all the warblers because of some guy he has no feelings for at all.

It started that day in December, when Blaine had finally decided to make the first move. He hoped Kurt would see through the whole "rehearsing" thing and realize it was just an excuse to sing with him. Especially because there was no King's Island Christmas Spectacular that year.

Afterwards, Blaine left and leaned against the wall to catch his breath for a moment. The duet was everything he hoped it would be and their voices were perfect together. He rushed out so fast, he barely noticed Kurt's old glee coach, mr. Schuester, walk in. He wasn't usually one for eavesdropping, but he couldn't help overhearing what they said.

_someone special?_

_No, just a friend._

Blaine didn't stick around to hear any more. He felt like someone had just punched him in the stomach.

_But on the brightside, I'm in love with him and he's actually gay._

Blaine tried to get over it. Because, being friends is better than nothing, right? He hoped so.

When he met Jeremiah, he figured it was the perfect opportunity to get over Kurt. A small voice in the back of his head said, _psh, yeah. Like that's ever gonna happen._ He told that little voice to shut up.

Jeremiah was ok to talk to, but he wasn't like Kurt; wasn't special. And to be honest, his hair was stupid. _Kurt's hair is perfect,_ that little voice said. Blaine was starting to think that little voice was just there to make things worse for him. Blaine tried to convince himself that Jeremiah would grow on him, that in time he would feel something for him. Yet still, he found himself dreading every coffee date they had and wishing Kurt reciprocated the feelings he had for him. However, it just wasn't meant to be.

_No, just a friend._

Those four words had crushed all of his hope that Kurt could feel anything more than friendship toward him. He was stupid to think Kurt would have felt the same way he did about their duet. Anyway, they hadn't known each other very long. At least he hadn't tried to kiss him, even though he had though about it. Blaine thought about those perfect lips more than was probably healthy, but never tried anything. Especially after what karofsky did to him.

After he came up with the idea of singing to Jeremiah, he secretly hoped the other warblers wouldn't help him. Much to his surprise and disappointment, however, Kurt convinced them to help. He wanted Blaine to have someone to be with. Just like a friend, he would help him achieve that. Blaine concluded Kurt just didn't feel that way toward him. Of course, he'd already done this tons of times, but this seemed more solid than the other reasons. He had to get over him.

Blaine had it all planned out. He would sing to Jeremiah, then they would fall in love and his feelings for Kurt would just be a dim memory. But that little voice knew the truth; _don't kid yourself Blaine, you know that's not what you want __and it never will be._

He didn't have to do it. He could just call it all off and everyone could go back to Dalton. But Kurt, being the kind friend he is, wasn't going to let that happen and convinced Blaine to go through with it. So, when the others started the first notes, he put on a confident smile that made him even more depressed somehow. The only way he convinced himself to finish the song is by pretending he was singing to Kurt, instead of that guy he just met, Jeremiah.

Even though he didn't feel that way toward Jeremiah, it still stung a bit when he rejected him. So what if he got him fired? It was still a pretty good song and couldn't he at least give him a compliment or two? And Kurt had a good point about his hair, probably everyone working there knew he was gay.

Later that day, Blaine found out he had totally messed up. Kurt looked like he was on the brim of tears. Was it something he did? What happened? Maybe he was imagining it and Kurt always looked like that. He was only partially paying attention while Kurt was talking. This valentine's day couldn't have gone worse. "We've always been honest with each other," he heard Kurt say _yup, __absolutely._ the little voice said. Then, he parted with all the thoughts in his head for a moment so he could listen to Kurt.

This is the perfect opportunity for me to tell him how I actually feel. I won't back out this time. Ok. I'm going to do it. "You weren't supposed to think of all that as nothing! It wasn't nothing because I'm completely love you and I just didn't have the guts to tell you before!" Yeah, wouldn't it have been so much better if he said that? But instead, he said something about how horrible he is at this and he doesn't know what he's doing. _wow, you really are an idiot._ The little voice is right, Blaine thought.

Just thought everyone deserved to know what was going on in Blaine's mind when he broke Kurt's heart. Well, what I imagine was going on in his mind. Otherwise he's just an idiot and a jerk. And just to clarify, he's not crazy, he just has a conscience.

Please review! I encourage anyone who didn't like it to tell me what was wrong with it so I can write better in the future. Thanks for reading!


	2. Blame it on the Alcohol

Rewrite of Blame It On The Alcohol

Consider this my way of apologizing for the suckishness of the first time I wrote this. If you didn't read it, consider yourself lucky. Song: White Flag by Dido

Ahem, I DO NOT own Glee or anything else mentioned.

(3rd person P.O.V. intertwined with Kurt's thoughts)

You know when you're in one of those moods where the only thing you can do about it is sing? Well, whether or not you have, that's the kind of mood Kurt was in and he was searching his ipod for a song that he could relate to. He probably passed five songs that would've fit, but he was only half paying attention to what he was doing. _Blaine must hate me,_ Kurt thought._ I shouldn't have told him how I felt. Now he'll probably act all awkward around me._ I know it doesn't seem like it, but Kurt knew somewhere in him that everything that was said needed to be said. _Even if Blaine doesn't think so, _Kurt thought.

_I know, you think that_

_I shouldn't, still love you_

_Or tell you that_

Whether or not Kurt would admit it, he was still very much in love with Blaine.

_But if I didn't say it,_

_Well, I'd still have felt it_

_Where's the sense in that?_

_I promise I'm not trying_

_To make your life harder_

_Or return to where we were_

Was where they were before really that much better than where they were now, though?

_I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door,_

_I'm in love, and always will be_

Unless Blaine suddenly was the exact opposite of himself, Kurt was sure he'd still love him, because he loved everything about him, down to his every last flaw.

_I know, I left too much mess and _

_destruction, to come back again_

_And I caused nothing but trouble,_

_I understand if you can't talk to me again_

Kurt hoped Blaine wouldn't quit talking to him. It would be very depressing.

_And if you live by the rules of "it's over,"_

_Then I'm sure that that makes sense_

Had it ever really started?

_I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door_

_I'm in love, and always will be_

_And when we meet,_

_Which I'm sure we will_

_All that was there_

_Will be there still_

_I'll let it pass_

_I'll hold my tongue_

_And you will think_

_That I've moved on_

Kurt almost cried. He wasn't really sure why he felt so sad. Singing about his feigns was supposed to help, right?

_I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door,_

_I'm in love, and always will be_

_I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door,_

_I'm in love, and always will be_

_I will go down with this ship_

_And I won't put my hands up and surrender_

_There will be no white flag above my door,_

_I'm in love, and always will be_

_Gee that helped,_ Kurt thought, sarcastically.


	3. Eventually

Eventually…

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any song mentioned.

Blaine was nervous. He had gotten tired of waiting for the right moment to tell Kurt how he felt and decided to do it RIGHT NOW. He couldn't just tell him, he had to sing. After all, what's a confession of love without music? He scrolled through hundreds of songs on his ipod and finally chose what he decided was the perfect song. He just hoped it was one of the many songs Kurt already knew, or this would be a bit awkward. Now, he was just waiting for Kurt to meet him in the currently deserted choir room.

"Blaine? You wanted to tell me something?"

Blaine kissed Kurt, surprising himself as much as Kurt.

"I have to tell you something. But I have to sing it. Okay?"

"Okay." He didn't have time to be confused, the only thing he could think about is, "Blaine just kissed me."

Blaine grabbed a guitar and strummed the first notes and then began to sing.

_I remember what you wore on the first day,_

_You came into my life_

_And I thought hey,_

_You know, this could be something…_

Kurt hadn't recognized the song at first, but when Blaine started singing he remembered it was Two Is Better Than One, originally sung by Boys Like Girls, but oh my Gaga, Blaine's voice was so perfect!

_Cause everything you do _

_And words you say,_

_You know that it all takes my breath away,_

_And now I'm left with nothing…_

Kurt decided to join into the chorus, but he was smiling so much he might've sounded off on some of the notes, but neither boy cared.

_So maybe it's true,_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two_

_Is better than one_

Their voices sounded better together than either remembered from the last duet they sung.

_There's so much time_

_To figure out_

_The rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one…_

Kurt sang his line, without faltering, surprisingly, considering he didn't think about it at all beforehand.

_I remember every look upon your face_

(Back to Blaine)

_The way you roll your eyes, _

_The way you taste_

_You make it hard for breathing._

Kurt loved singing to Blaine, even if he only got a few solo lines through the whole song.

_Cause when I close my eyes _

_And drift away_

_I think of you,_

_And everything's okay_

_And finally now, believing…_

Their voices collided, once again.

_And maybe it's true,_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two_

_Is better than one_

Kurt was sure he must be dreaming.

_There's so much time_

_To figure out_

_The rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking two, is better than one…_

Could this really be happening? It was so perfect, and nothing could ruin this moment.

_I remember what you wore on the first day,_

_You came into my life,_

_And I thought, hey_

They sang their hearts out, loving every lyric.

_Maybe it's true,_

_That I can't live without you_

_Maybe two_

_Is better than one_

This was definitely their song from now on.

_There's so much time_

_To figure out_

_The rest of my life_

_And you've already got me coming undone_

_And I'm thinking,_

_Ooh! I can't live without you!_

_Cause baby two,_

_Is better than one!_

_There's so much time!_

_To figure out the rest of my life,_

The only thing Blaine had figured out about his life is that it had to include Kurt.

_Well I've figured out, with all that's said and done_

_Two, is better than one…_

_Two, is better than one…_

Their faces moved closer together until…

"BLAINE! Are you waking up or not?" David shouted, ruining the perfect dream. "We have classes today and I'm not covering for you this time!"

_I'll sing to Kurt someday… Eventually…_

Meanwhile…

Their faces moved closer together until…

"Kurt? Kurt, you should probably get up if you don't want to be late for school." Burt thought it was strange when Kurt didn't come up for breakfast, so he went down to see if he was okay. He was unaware he was interrupting the best dream Kurt had ever had.

_Blaine will sing to me… Eventually..._

Neither Kurt nor Blaine would have ever guessed they had shared a perfect dream with each other.

Told you guys it wouldn't be suckish like the last one! Hoped you liked it. :)


End file.
